fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Googluer Fraankenbuyer
Was a titan in the auto industry from the late 19th century. Frankenbuyer was born in a quaint village named Heller in Michigan on May 19th, 1844, to a family with modest means. Frankenbuyer father was raised cattle, while his mother was a teacher in the local schools. Frankenbuyer was raised as an only child, since his mother suffered multiple miscarriages. Although he was an only child his parents were pretty distant, and he raised himself. As a child was enamored by mechanical items, but due to poor academic ability he was never able to pursue his passion in a traditional manner. Frankenbuyer only finshed the 8th grade, and dropped out of school at that point. Frankenbuyer was often frustrated by his work on the farm, and he would rather be working with machines. In his early twenties Frankenbuyer left the farm in Heller to get better opportunities to work on machines in a city. Frankenbuyer moved to Kansas City, Missouri, due to the economic boom taking place in the midwest at the time. Yet young Frankenbuyer was only able to find menial factory job to survive. A machinist who often worked at Frakenbuyers factory was always puzzled buy Frakenbuyers’s understanding of the machines he was working on. Machinist offred Frankenbuyer an apprenticeship at his shop, around this time is when Frakenbuyer found his true passion for combustion engines, while he was still working at the machine warehouse. As Frankenbuyer saw the automotive design patents coming out of Germany, he was inspired and the inspiration turned to action. An Industry in Infancy: Frankenbuyer took his knowledge and inspiration from his apprenticeship to start prototyping models of a more practical automobile. Frankenbuyer working from his small workshop after a few prototypes ran into financial trouble. Frankenbuyer remained in a position of financial peril for the next few years. As he continued his work, he clammored for any financial aid; it seemed it would difficult to continue his work. Frankenbuyer did eventually receive help from detroit native Henry Ford, who saw the potential in Frankenbuyer and his work. Ford decided to invest in Frankenbuyer’s humble workshop so he could finish his work, on the prototypes. Little did Frankenbuyer know that this was the beginning of the end in regards to his career prospects in the auto industry at that point. As Frankenbuyer got closer to finishing is work, he felt Ford’s involvement increase. Frankenbuyer was losing autonomy in his own workshop, Frankenbuyer had no way of fighting back against Ford. The car Frankenbuyer had worked on creating for so long was stolen from him. The car was sold as his own work by Ford, and the monercure for this car was the Model T the first real car for the masses. Frankenbuyer received a modest sum for the watershed moment he alone brought to the world of personal transportation. Frankenbuyer defeated by his work and brainchild being stolen, turned into an alcoholic, without a penny to his name. Frankenbuyer died on the streets, and no legacy to speak of after his death. By:Aditya Sharma